happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Insect Friends
This is a new spinoff made by RandomzSunfish23901. The show centers around insects, obviously. All of the characters are as big as small insects. The show was made due to the creator's interest in insects. Since all of the characters are small, it would cause for many hazards (getting crushed, drowning, being eaten, etc). Most of the characters are insects, but a few are arachnids and isopods. UPDATE: I can't add anymore insects from other people until I make the HIF VOD unless I choose if I want more characters. Characters Coolio: A yellow jewel beetle who is a daring character. He has a girlfriend named Squeaky. Tiphi: Tiphi is a red dragonfly who is Coolio's girlfriend. She flies fast. Nibbles: Nibbles is a mahogany locust who loves biting anything. He has huge teeth. Skittery: Skittery is a gray silverfish who is scared of everything and can eat stone. She dates Grubbie. Daddy Long Legs: Daddy Long Legs (preferred Daddy O) is a brown daddy long legs who is a bad father. His son is Kiddy O. Kiddy O: Kiddy O is a brown daddy long legs who has shorter legs than his father Daddy Long Legs, and is usually accidentally killed by him. Mags: Mags is a gray maggot who has no limbs at all. He is a doctor and does stuff offscreen. He sometimes eat dead characters. Hercules: Hercules is a dark red stag beetle who flirts, but gets no girls. He is also very strong. Maggie: Maggie is a white jumping spider who loves eating characters. She is not dumb, and is very smart. She usually seduces her target. Grubbie: Grubbie is a yellow wood louse. He is very smart, and can roll into a ball. He loves eating trees, which is why Woody is his friend. Woody: Woody is an orange termite who wears logs and twigs on his body, due to his addiction to trees. Squag: Squag is a mutated cockroach who has a third eye, gills, a long neck, and a black fish tail. He is good at swimming. Stabby: Stabby is a red earwig who can flip out when he hears trees get destroyed. He can use his tail to stab others. Twiggy: Twiggy is a very weak purple stick bug who can barely lift anything. Weevil and Kneevil: Weevil and Kneevil are two weevils. One is a brown boll weevil, while the other is a red and black giraffe weevil. Both steal. Needley: Needley is a black wasp with a very sharp stinger who used to be trapped in a prison cell. He uses sharp objects to kill others. Savior: Savor is a teal butterfly who is a superhero. However, he usually get characters killed due to his stupidity or carelessness. Leafy: Leafy is a green aphid who loves farming, yet she is bad at it. Flames: Flames is a black firefly who wears a white helmet and gloves, and lost two of his four hands. He also lost his wings, so he strapped a leaf to his back so he can fly. Teacup: Teacup is a black bed bug, who likes to use his poison. He does it undercover, because Savior will kill him if he is caught. Queenie: Queenie is a yellow bee who has a need for fashion. She was apparently shrunken down to be the size of these insects. Baby Face Quito: Quito is a gray mosquito part of a mafia. He kills others with his gun or sucking their blood. Buzzles: A hornet with a temper as short as his stature. Creepy and Crawly: Two cockroach thieves. One has green on him, while one has orange on him. Both laugh at Squag due to his mutation. 'Gallery' Woody termite.png|Woody Long legs.png|Daddy Long Legs Weevils.png|Weevil & Kneevil Mags.png|Mags Maggie.png|Maggie Grubbie.png|Grubbie Smalley.png|Teacup Queenie htf remade.png|Queenie Skittery htf w tail.png|Skittery BabyFacQuito.png|Baby Face Quito Hercules.png|Hercules Stick bug.png|Twiggy Buzzles.png|Buzzles Creepy crawlie.png|Creepy and Crawly Squag.png|Squag Episode List Trivia It was made due to the creator's interest in insects. Most of the characters are based off of a character from the canon series. Category:Spinoffs Category:Content